


Danganronpa x Reader

by naejilrac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naejilrac/pseuds/naejilrac
Summary: I write x readers for Danganronpa.I take suggestions / requests.I try to post as frequently as possible.





	1. What you should know

The things listed below are what I don't do / try to stay away from:  
Monokuma x reader  
Incest  
R*pe  
Smuts / lemons.

Warning! Certain imagines may contain spoilers of all games and animes.

I have a bad habit of writing personal favorite characters so request a favorite character and I'll do my best to post about them.

I try to make it so there is no specific gender, unless requested. You'll also see both pronouns in certain writings but I try to keep that to a minimum. If I plan on doing a specific gender it will be in the title.

Thank you for clicking!  
\- the writer.

P.s I'm still learning my way around this site so this might start a little sloppy


	2. Byakuya and Hajime holding s/o hands

Byakuya Togami  
•Okay this boy is not a fan of holding hands, or PDA in general.

•But he'll be fine with forehead kisses, kisses and cuddling when it's just you and him.

•There was a banquet coming up and along with his parents had to represent the Togami name.

•In typical terms it just meant that the trio had to make an appearance and kindly show that the Togami family was thriving with their company and show how well their son, heir to the family was ready to take on the business, with the help of his girl / boyfriend.

•You were glad that you were invited but nervous at the same time. This wasn't just your boyfriend representing his family. Oh no, you were now involved with the Togami family, there is no room for mistakes here.

•As you and Byakuya headed into the pompous party everything seemed to be going well. Casual chitchat amongst the others, the light tune from the orchestra.

•Everything was going amazing but a firm grasp was slammed onto yours and Byakuya's shoulders, making the both of you jump a little.

•As you looked up you formed a smile, "Uh hello" you said in a slight nervous tone.

•The person who grasped you and Byakuya seemed a little older than you, old enough to drink by the stench of liquor coming off him.

•"May we help you" Byakuya spat, keeping his snarky comments to himself.

•You knew you'd hear about this later, so you just took this as a cue to stay silent as much as possible.

•"So this is the soon-to-be heir and his lover, how cute".

•As desperately as you wanted Byakuya to pull his snide remarks and tell him off in the most formal way ever, it wouldn't happen.

•Not there at least.

•"Yes, we're very happy together. I'm grateful that (Y/n) chose to be by my side" Byakuya said.

•Lowkey melted your heart.

•What's up your sleeve Togami?

•Slowly and politely Byakuya shooed the man away.

•"What's that about? Nervous I might leave you?" you said as quiet as possible with a nervous look.

•He glared down at you, giving you the answer that, Byakuya Togami was indeed jealous.

•You thought it was a little funny as he rolled his eyes.

•I mean, it's kind of humorous. Who would ever peg him of all people the jealous type?

•Either way you excused yourself to use the restroom, and told him to wait there.

•It was crowded and you were not about to lose him im a sea of people.

•Once you came out a tight grip yanked you by your wrist, nearly causing you to slam against the wall by a certain drunk.

•"What's a person like you, doing with a stuck up brat? You deserve a man who can actually show you affection".

•As he spoke you started to feel sick from his breath.

•Byakuya wasn't going to swoop in and save the day, oh no that's a fairytale.

•"I represent the Togami name as well, but in situations similar to this..."

•You stomped as hard as you could onto his foot, as well as kneeing him in a place that shouldn't be hit he let the grip go, giving you the chance to push him away.

•"Protecting one's self is a top priority" you finished your sentence.

•Go you, protecting your self like that. We stan.

•"Small business corporations, with people who don't know the first thing about choosing someone to present their company to make contracts with others don't deserve to become big." A blond man spoke as he gently intertwine your hands together.

•"Let's go" you said as you both walked casually out into the crowd.

•As both swiveled through the people, looking for his family you were still in disbelief that you were both still holding hands.

•PDA. This was PDA.

•"H-Hey, you're uhm..." you say unsure of what to actually say.

•Truthfully he did not care at all in that moment of his surroundings.

•No. Seriously. He just looked down, then up, then you both kept walking.

•When you found his parents you both explained the situation to them and neither of them were happy.

•As soon as his father said, "I'll be right back, honey will you please inform everyone we're leaving and call for a car." you knew that man and his company were gone.

•It was silent for a moment.

•"What you did was reckless and could have caused a big demaret for us," Byakuya said with an irritated sigh.

•All you could do was stand there looking at the ground in shame. It truly could have caused a problem.

•"But I suppose I can agree with you. Protecting yourself is important so I believe this one can slide" he said with a genuine smile.

•He's proud of you, that's all he's trying to get across.

•"We're displaying affection. I thought you didn't like that stuff in public, especially if it involves parties like this" you smirked.

•"Maybe, a little affection is okay. After today, might as well show who everyone together so everyone can leave you alone"

•"Jealous?"

•"Just be quiet"

Hajime Hinata:

•He's shocked he is dating the Ultimate ____

•He has no talent? Why would you like him?

•"Why do you care so much? It's just something you're good at. Try and get it through that thick skull of yours." you say pressing your index finger against his forehead.

•You both were fast friends, and eventually after one thing led to another, and now you're dating.

•It hasn't been a long time since you guys just started dating, the relationship is fairly knew.

•Which meant you both never really did anything romantically.

•Example: Holding hands.

•One day you asked your homeroom teacher about what the Reserve Course building was like, as well as their classmates.

•While she explained how the program works and how the students reacted, you thought how foreign the classes seemed. There weren't any one bust out walls, or allowing animals into class.

•Just sitting in class with no enthusiasm.

•Hajime's statement was finally proving a point on how different your lives were. But that was not changing anything, you still liked him for who he is.

•When you asked her if a certain boy could come in occasionally for visits for him to make friends who seemed to understand. She didn't know how the school would take it.

•It took a lot of convincing and begging. But he was able to come once for lunch.

•As you explained to the class what was going on. They were all pretty stoked.

•Teruteru was ready to cook but after the last party they had. It was a no.

•Now Hajime wasn't the type to be pulled out of class. But as a pink paper slip in hand he found himself outside of Hope's Peak Talent Course.

•Wrong area? Has to be.

•As you stood at the gates, looking for your boyfriend, you couldn't help but feel excited.

•As soon as you saw him, you dashed out of the gates, as guards ready to follow but soon stopped as you shouted "He's a guest".

•Hajime was ready to turn around when all of a sudden a hand held tight around his.

•"Hajime! C'mon, everyone is waiting!" you said as you began pulling him back towards the entrance.

•Of course he had to stop to show his visitors pass.

•While you were in the process of dragging him to your class he really didn't know what was going on.

•A Reserve Course student on this side of the school? No it's a dream.

•When you turned back to him with a smile as you warned him about Teruteru's cooking and how Hiyoko could be a pain, he was on mental overload.

•"Okay? Ready?" you asked with anticipation he looked confused.

•"(Y/n), why did you bring me here?"

•"Because you deserve to enjoy yourself and not mope around. Also I think you'll make fast friends".

•Bless your soul, you innocent human.

•How did he get so lucky? That's all he could think. He knew the door opened and you were talking but this was just processing.

•"Awe look at you two holding hands" Ibuki poked at the both of you.

•Wait. What?

•With a quick glance down you didn't even realize you had been holding his hand the whole time.

•You quickly let go, "I-I'm sorry". He was quick to tell you it was okay.

•As lunch went on the more friends he made, for now he didn't feel like someone who's family spent an arm and a leg to get him there. No. He felt normal.

•Making friends, while sitting next to his s/o. It was so surreal.

•When lunch was coming to an end, they had to part ways. Everyone was little upset he had to leave and this was his only visit.

•Your wholesome class however had already exchanged numbers and started making plans for outside of school.

•"Mind if I walk you to the gates?"

•"Yeah, lets go"

•With one last wave the door shut on his new friends but he was glad that he had this opportunity.

•"Thanks a lot, I really enjoyed today." you both smiled.

•"Also, I'm glad you held my hand. It was nice." He said.

•This sly boyfriend of yours you slid your hands together as he said that sentence.

•You felt your face heat up, causing you to look away "Yeah it was"

\---  
Hi, its late and I'm tired. This wasn't my best work nor was it looked over for errors but oh well. Either way I hope you enjoyed and I promise there will better ones in the future


	3. Sweet and Salty (Nagito Komaeda x Reader)

"Please tell me you did not spend all that time with Teruteru learning how to bake only for you to back out." Mahiru said fully interested in my issue.

"N-No I won't back out! I can do this; I just...I'm not sure how he'll react when I give it to him" I explain as Nagito walked into the classroom saying hello to everyone along the way to his desk.

I shouldn't be so nervous about this. I'm sure if he doesn't feel the same way we can still be friends like nothing happened. He doesn't seem to be type to throw away a friendship because the other doesn't feel same. Geez why him? I transfer into a new school thinking I'd make friends, not develop feelings from the one I was closest with.

Chiaki sighed, "Well if you end up backing out I'm pretty sure Akane will take it."

"I know she'll take it but... if I don't say anything now then--" my sentence was cut short at as Nagito approached.

"Can we talk about something important? Just us?" I look around the room to see everyone minding their own business. It's well known that a lot of people didn't like Nagito or at least how he comes across. But beyond all the talk of his love for hope, there was actually a really kind and caring person. As long as I've known him, Nagito has always cared for others in his own way.

I guess that's why I ended up liking him more than I should.

Nagito looked at me in a concern way, probably thinking "Why me?".

"I'm going to set my bag down. I feel honored that you want to tell someone like me something important." Nagito said before going to his desk. I quickly pull out the box of sweets Teruteru helped me make.

Can't back out now (Y/n) you've come too far to take back this moment.

I heard towards the door, looking back towards my friends who were giving me thumbs up and smiles of encouragement before Nagito cut their view off.

I bit my lip as I headed into the hallway with Nagito not far behind. The fear of rejection washed over me and then panic. How was I supposed to word how I feel?

"So what did you need to tell about?" Nagito said calmly while I on the other hand, was trying to figure out the right words to say.

I took a deep breath, "Well, you know we've been friends for awhile now and we spend a lot of time together; so I...I thought you should know that I cherish you a lot and like the time we spend too a-and I like hanging out with you. So uhm here. Teruteru helped me make this and I promise there isnt anything weird in them" I managed to get out as I passed him the box.

Nagito looked at the box, "Wow you took the time to make something for Trash like me? I guess my luck is working in my favor today!" he said in admiration before giving me a hug.

Did it work?

"Thank you for giving me this little box of hope and being a part of it".

Okay, again, did this work?

As he opened the boxed to reveal the sweets his smile faded a bit, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm not a fan of sweets. Thanks anyways and I appreciate our friendship too".

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. So it didn't work. We headed back into the classroom, "Next time, I'll make you some thing you'll like" I said with a smile before we parted ways to our desk.

I slumped in my seat before Sonia chimed in, "So how'd it go?". Mahiru waiting for an answer also. I looked at the girls with defeat, "I don't know if he understood what I meant but he said he didn't like sweets and appreciated our friendship".

The girls turned to look at him, "By the look of it, he's too dense to understand what you meant" Mahiru explained before patting my shoulder, "You gave it a shot which is all that matters".

"You say he didn't understand what you meant, correct?" Sonia asked as I nodded my head.

"Well maybe we can help him along..." she said before eyeing a certain mechanic, who, for once, wasn't fawning over her.

I swatted at her side, "That's rude, you toy with his feelings enough. Let's just pretend I didn't go through all this trouble to get rejected".

The rest of today I spent with the girls and listened to Chiaki talk about how much fun she had at the arcade with her friend Hajime. It sounded fun as we all decided to set aside a day to go together as a group. We never had a lot of chances to hang out as group so this would be fun.

Maybe me and Nagito could do go to an arcade one day. It would probably be a lot of fun.

Sonia poked at me, "Daydreaming about Nagito?". I felt my face heat up as I seen him passing by with Kazuichi, "Geez could you be any louder?!". I'm probably not playing this out right by ignoring him. But I just don't know what to say, plus the girls have been around me today as if they're trying to shield me from him.

But speaking of loud Kazuichi's voice boomed "You did what?! That's probably why you both haven't been talking since this morning!"

Oh no.

Chiaki paused her game, "Should we move?"

I stood up, "Yeah maybe we could go outside for some fresh--" my sentence got cut off by the boy I had been avoiding all day.

"(Y/n), is it true that you made these as part of a confession? Is that why we haven't been together the rest of the day?" Nagito said holding up the box.

"Y-Yeah. But don't worry you said you how you feel" I say looking away from him. I embarrassed myself in front of him enough today, I don't want do that anymore than I already have.

He started chuckle, "First I get a gift from you then find out you like me. My luck really likes me today!" Nagito said.

I turned to him, "Wait what?".

"I never thought such a wonderful person who I see so much hope in would end up liking someone like me." He was smiling as if he wanted to hear that I had feelings for him.

"Sorry for ignoring you I just thought a little space would be okay".

"No I understand now and I promise if you still want then use me as your personal steppingstone for hope--"

I walked up to him and flicked his forehead, "Nagito if you're asking me out then just say it, clearly. Because we have an audience now..." I say seeing people staring at us with confused looks.

Thankfully I knew what he meant, but others seemed a bit confused so-- asking properly would probably help our viewers with the scene happening.

"Sorry, I'll turn it down a notch. (Y/n), do you want to go out with me?" he said with a smile, already knowing the answer.

I hugged him, "I thought you'd never ask".

\--

Hello  
Hi  
It's been a 100 years and this is what I came back with. I don't have a computer at the moment but my knew one should be here soon. This is my rusty return so I apologize how bad this may be it doesn't help I'm having issues staying awake right now.  
Anyways I'm going to start posting a lot more hopefully, because I'm going to start transferring all my previous work from Tumblr onto here.

Also I'm not only going to be transferring my Danganronpa ones, I will also be transferring some other fandoms work over here. So look out for others.

Again sorry for the rusty, sleep deprived return.

(I did not proof read this)


	4. I'm sorry

Hey guys I just needed to say I know I haven't been the most active creator on here and I'm sorry. My life has been really hectic lately and I just haven't the time to write.  
Yes I'm putting this on a hiatus so I can come back with a bunch more writings. I'd like to apologize to the person who had somewhat recently gave me a request and I want to let that person know. I didn't forget and it will in the top 3 of my post because I really like the idea so please give me a little more time.

For all those who like my work thank you so much it really does make my day.

I promise to return.

And again, I'm sorry.


End file.
